Idol's Life
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: AU.- Un conjunto de diversos escenarios a los que se deben enfrentar los famosos y no tan famosos Idol. Fic #80
1. Paciencia

**DISCLAIMER:** Noragami no me pertenece, simplemente quiero convertir en estrellas a todo su reparto y divertirme un rato y de paso a quienes me lean. La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece, créditos a su creador correspondiente.

 **N/A:** La versión _Idol_ de Yato está demasiado explotada _(?)_ pero vamos, hay muchas formas de expresar esa temática, y aquí va la mía. De manera general los capítulos presentados no tendrán una secuencia, cada capítulo cuenta un escenario al que se debe enfrentar el _cast_.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** Posibles momentos OoC en los personajes. Situaciones basadas únicamente en el universo del anime. La extensión de cada capítulo puede variar de _Drabble_ hasta un _One-shot_. A grandes rasgos, mucho _Yatori_ incluido.

 **.**

 **.**

 **ESCENARIO #01**

 **.**

 **.**

La joven chica de largo cabello castaño, se removió entre las sábanas rosadas de su cama. El día anterior y todos los demás días anteriores a ese han resultado bastante agotadores, pero había un por qué y ese era mejorar su condición física, antes de entrar al entrenamiento vocal.

Estaba agotada y emocionada al mismo tiempo.

Pronto le asignarían un grupo al cual se uniría. Habían considerado convertirla en una solista, pero con lo joven que era no lo creían del todo apropiado, al menos por el momento.

Ya había conocido a todos los miembros que integraban a la familia de _"Noragami"_ , una de las Agencias de talentos más populares de Japón de la última década. En definitiva todos le parecían agradables y talentosos. Y después de dos años de entrenamientos era más qué lógico que entablara amistadas profundas con algunos de los miembros.

Ahora contaba con 17 años y deseaba que su tan ansiado _debut_ no demorara demasiado.

Sonrió entre sueños, refregando su mejilla en la almohada.

De pronto el sonido de lo que parecía una cámara la alertó, seguidamente la pequeña iluminación de un flash provocó que sus párpados se agitaran lentamente. Abrió sus ojos de forma pausada, para que éstos se ajustaran a la claridad del día.

¿Qué horas serían?

Pues al parecer no le importaba la hora a quién había irrumpido en su habitación. La chica finalmente logró sentarse, mientras refregaba sus ojos con cansancio.

― ¿Pero quién…? ― Murmuró ahogando un bostezo.

― ¡Hola Hiyori! ― El rostro animado de su compañero masculino la descolocó.

Y entonces ella reaccionó. ― ¡Kyaa! ― Exclamó escandalizada, sujetando una almohada, dispuesta a arrojársela al intruso. Su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado. ― ¡Yato! ¿¡Qué demonios crees que haces?! ―

El susodicho se encogió, sujetando con fuerza un cojín rosado de por ahí. ― ¡Es- Espera Hiyori no es lo que imaginas! ―

― ¡Pervertido! ― Y le lanzó la almohada con fuerza, logrando estamparla en la cara de éste y que así se cayera de la cama directamente al suelo.

Ocurrió muy rápido. La cabeza de Yato daba vueltas y su trasero dolía debido al impacto. ― ¿Cuál es tu problema? ― Interrogó débilmente tratando de mantener la conciencia.

Hiyori se puso de pie y se acomodó un poco el cabello. ― ¿Cuál es el tuyo? ― Interrogó de vuelta. Colocó sus manos en la cadera. ― Es mi habitación, y soy una chica… Tú eres el invitado desapropiado aquí ― Argumentó.

El chico de ojos azules se sentó y formó un mohín. ― Lo siento, esperaba ser discreto como las otras veces... ¡Uy! ― Al instante se tapó la boca.

La castaña achicó la mirada. ― Wow, Wow ¿Las otras veces? ― Repitió y avanzó a él. ― ¿Qué significa eso? ― Se agachó y le quitó las manos de la boca. ― ¡Dime ya! ― Exigió.

― Oh… este… ― Murmuraba el chico. El sonido de su celular cayendo al suelo, alertó a ambos. Si antes no había sudado frío, ahora sí empezaba a hacerlo. ― ¡O-Oye, Es- Espera Hiyori! ― Intentó arrebatarle el móvil, pero ella ya lo tenía en sus manos.

― ¡Me fotografiaste! ― Le acusó mostrándole la foto recién tomada.

Yato se puso de pie. ― ¡Por supuesto que no! ― Le arrebató el celular. ― Además, sólo para aclarar, es una _selfie_ ― Repuso, limpiando con su playera la pantalla del aparato, y era cierto él también era parte de esa foto. El aura oscura de su compañera lo hizo arrepentirse de sus palabras. ― ¡Tengo un por qué! ― Aseguró, alzando sus manos.

Hiyori empezó a recoger los cojines. ― Ajá… por supuesto ― Murmuró sin mirarlo.

En verdad no estaba _tan_ molesta. Le gustaba actuar de esa forma para ver sí podía asustar al chico al menos un poco. Desde que ingresó, se había llevado muy bien con él a pesar de ser cinco años mayor que ella; empezaba a sospechar el hecho de que Yato era un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un hombre.

El mencionado, se removió incómodo. ― Sí, verás esta semana iniciarás tus vocalizaciones, y dentro de poco te asignarán a un grupo… ― Empezó a explicar, mientras frotaba su cuello con la mano izquierda. ―… Es por eso que decidí adelantarme a los hechos y crearte una cuenta en _twitter_ , ya sabes, para que empieces a socializar con más gente antes de tu debut ― Haciendo uso de su móvil ingresaba a la dichosa cuenta para mostrarle a su amiga.

Por inercia, la castaña se acercó a donde él para observar mejor la pantalla del aparato. ― ¿¡Subiste todas esas fotos!? ― Vociferó con alarma.

Y como no hacerlo, esas fotos eran horribles y tomadas en los peores momentos y ángulos; justo como esa última foto en la que ella estaba dormida, dejando a la vista un ligero hilito de baba cayendo por su boca. Yato no quería ayudarla, quería avergonzarla.

― ¿Qué dices? ¿Te agradan? ― Se atrevió a interrogar.

 _¡Qué descarado!_ Pensó ella no sabiendo si el de vista azul era demasiado inocente o sólo _fingía_.

― Sé que en algunas también salgo yo ― Se disculpó y ella pudo notar una ligera línea rojiza en sus mejillas. ― Pero lo hago para que cuando seas famosa… puedas _recordarme_ ―

Esas palabras le estrujaron el corazón.

Si esta era su forma para librarse de la ira femenina…

… Lo estaba logrando.

Suspiró. Como todas las veces en las que caía rendida ante las palabras de él. No podía enojarse con él por mucho tiempo, ya había sufrido mucho en el pasado, ella no quería arruinarle su ánimo.

― Sabes que no te olvidaré ― Aseguró la chica sonriéndole tímidamente. ― Sólo trata de que no sean tan vergonzosas ― Agregó apartando la mirada.

Él negó sonriente. ― Descuida, entre más vergonzosas tu club de fans pagará más ―

― Yato… ― Advirtió la castaña, dándole la espalda para poder tender su cama.

― Ok, Ok mejor no ― Guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de su pantalón. ― ¿Vamos a desayunar? ―

Hiyori lo miró. ― Claro que sí, dame unos quince minutos ―

Con entusiasmo Yato salió de la habitación.

Ella negó con un gesto divertido adornando su cara.

Sus días se habían vuelto así desde que había ingresado a Noragami y había conocido a Yato.

Ella era demasiado feliz y el sueño de convertirse en una popular _Idol_ palpitaba ansioso en todo su ser.

 _Ya no faltaba mucho…_

 **N/A:** ¡Bien! Espero que hayan disfrutado de este primer escenario, y ojalá pueda regresar pronto con el siguiente.

¡Saludos enormes!

¡Hasta la próxima!

 **GEMITHA0208**

 **080817**


	2. Trato

**ESCENARIO #02**

 **.**

 **.**

― No ―

― ¿No? ―

― Sí ―

― ¡Sí! ―

― ¡No! ―

― ¡Pero Hiyori...! ― Se quejó el chico de impresionantes ojos azules. ― No tienes nada mejor que hacer, ¡acompáñame! ― Pidió nuevamente.

La chica parecía indignada. ― ¿No tengo nada qué hacer? ― Repitió y después le alzó lo que parecía un cuaderno con muchos apuntes. ― Tengo que estudiar todo esto para las clases ― Agregó.

El chico a su lado bufó. ― Estamos en verano ¿Por qué pensar en la escuela? ―

Hiyori suspiró. ― Por eso mismo, dentro de poco iniciará nuestra gira de verano y entre más avance mis clases particulares será mejor ―

Pudo escuchar a su acompañante resoplar y bajarse de la cama, donde estaba sentado y caminar hacia la puerta del dormitorio femenino.

― Bien… supongo que entonces le diré a… ―

―… Yukine-kun también tiene deberes escolares que terminar ― Le interrumpió aún con la vista en su cuaderno. ― ¿Por qué estás tan asustado Yato? ― Cuestionó segundos después. ― Sólo es una sesión de fotos ―

El recién nombrado se giró con pesadez. ― Sí, con la vieja loca de Bishamon ―

― Yato… ― Advirtió la castaña, sin mirarlo.

― ¿Qué? ― Cuestionó. ― ¡Ella me odia! ― Exclamó estirando sus brazos a los costados en un gesto dramático.

Hiyori por fin se volvió a su compañero. ― Le arruinaste su sesión de fotos para una revista importante ― Le recordó y después lo miró de arriba abajo. ― Y quién sabe qué tantas otras cosas hiciste antes de que yo llegara ―

Yato volvió a su postura normal, mostrando un gesto analítico. ― En primera, era una revista de armas, ¿quién lee eso? ― Explicó. ― Y segunda, ¿De qué lado estás? La mujer tiene problemas y punto ―

La castaña lo seguía mirando con desaprobación. ― Si eso es lo que crees entonces ve a esa sesión sin chistar ― Volvió de nuevo su atención a sus apuntes en el escritorio.

Yato formó un mohín. ― Ella es una solista ¿Por qué tengo que ir…? ―

― En la última reunión con el CEO dijiste que sería buena idea tratarnos como "Familia" para atraer más popularidad ¿No lo recuerdas? ― Respondió la chica, agitando su lápiz.

― Debí estar ebrio en esa reunión ― Musitó para sí. Olvidó aquellos pensamientos y nuevamente se encaminó al escritorio de su mejor amiga. ― ¡Por favor Hiyori, acompáñame! ―

Frustrada dejó caer el lápiz y se retiró un poco para poder verle la cara al chico de ojos azules. ― ¿Qué diferencia habrá si yo voy? ―

― Que entre Kazuma y tú podrán detener a Bishamon si intenta atacarme ― Resolvió con una sonrisa marcada en sus labios.

La joven ahogó una pequeña risita. Con pesar, abandonó sus apuntes y se puso de pie. ― Está bien, iré contigo ― Yato exclamó con emoción y sus ojos brillaban de igual manera. ― Pero a partir de ahora hasta que termine mis exámenes, deberás comprarme la cena ¿Oíste? ―

El ánimo de él decayó un poco. ― Espera ¿qué? ―

Hiyori se cruzó de brazos. ― Claro, así me ahorrarás tiempo para que yo pueda estudiar más ― Después se encaminó a un perchero que tenía en una esquina y del mismo descolgó un abrigó de color café y un bolso pequeño de color rosa.

Yato aún seguía en shock tras escuchar aquella condición. Suspiró derrotado, bueno, quizás era un pequeño precio a pagar con tal de salvar su trasero. Además esperaba que la gira de verano le trajera las ganancias suficientes para poder solventar esos gastos.

Pero vamos, ¿a quién quería engañar? Esa chica castaña de ojos rosas lo valía todo.

 **N/A:** Después de casi un año regresé… _¡Yay!_ Lo sé, no es de mis mejores momentos, simplemente el tiempo se me fue y me olvidé de este trabajo, pero espero esta vez no hacerlo por _tanto_ tiempo. Estaba revisando mis documentos y encontré este escrito, así que decidí usarlo para esta ocasión. De verdad ofrezco una disculpa enorme si hay lectores que esperaron por mucho, ojalá esto pequeñito los anime un poco, de verdad intentaré regresar pronto.

¡Saludos!


	3. El Mejor Premio

**ESCENARIO #03**

 **.**

 **.**

El cuerpo le dolía un infierno, incluso sentía que le costaba respirar. Abrió los ojos con pesar, ya que la luz que se colocaba por la ventana y la enorme habitación blanca le recreaban una atmósfera para nada agradable a sus azules pupilas.

― Al fin despiertas… ―

Escuchó la dulce voz de su compañera y mejor amiga, Hiyori.

― ¿Hi-Hiyori? ¿Qué? ― Murmuró medio adormilado y medio sedado por el medicamento que se le administró para el dolor unas horas atrás.

Ella suspiró, y se relajó en su asiento que estaba cerca de aquella camilla. ― Es buena noticia que puedas hablar, temieron lo peor ― Agregó con aspecto algo serio.

Yato sonrió de lado. ― Las bromas no te quedan Hiyori ― Verla rodar los ojos, le comprobó lo que ya había dicho.

― Broma o no, deberías tener más cuidado la próxima vez, o nos matarás a todos ― Le regañó.

― Lo sé, lo siento… ― Musitó. Segundos después, recordó algo que lo hizo sentarse como resorte, sin importarle el dolor que atravesó por su columna vertebral.

― ¡Oye tranquilo! ―

― ¡Espera! ¿Y la premiación? ¿Gané la categoría? ― Interrogó con exalto.

Observó como la mirada de su mejor amiga se apagaba de forma ligera.

Esa no era una buena señal.

― ¡Mierda! ― Gruñó, entre dientes. Sus manos se volvieron puños debido la impotencia y repentina tristeza que lo abordó.

Hiyori retomó la palabra. ― Si te sirve de consuelo, ni siquiera revelaron la categoría ―

La pequeña chispa de esperanza se reflejó en la mirada azul. ― ¿Entonces…? ―

― Cuando te caíste encima del reportero, todo se volvió un caos; lo peor vino cuando la red del lugar se cayó y con ello las votaciones a mejor solista… ― Recordó con cierta diversión. ―… Al final todos empezaron a gritar y empujar, otros se fueron, y bueno… tuvimos que salir rápido y traerte aquí porque no despertabas ―

― Bueno, a eso le llamo ganar a medias ― Comentó con mejor humor, recargándose en el respaldo de la camilla con un semblante relajado.

La castaña lo miró con desaprobación. ― Noragami está arreglando asuntos legales para que sólo te veten a _ti_ de los eventos por tres meses ¿Estás satisfecho con ello?―

― Pudo ser peor… ― Alegó sin culpa.

― Bishamon quiere aplastarte ― Esperaba que con esa advertencia lo hiciera entrar en razón…

Yato se encogió de hombros. ― ¿Cuándo no ha querido hacerlo? ―

…Y tal parece que no funcionó.

Suspiró de forma sonora, como un símbolo de derrota.

Se dedicó a observarlo de forma detenida. No podía negar el hecho de que le parecía divertida e impresionante su actitud despreocupada ante el mundo; pero eran pocos los que en verdad sabían lo que había muy en el fondo de ese _Idol Holgazán_.

― ¿Hiyori? ¿Qué sucede? ―

De pronto tenía la mirada curiosa de él sobre su persona.

Eso le dio un revuelco en su interior, más precisamente en la zona de su pecho cercana a su órgano vital, pero fingió desinterés, girando la mirada.

― Eres tan tonto Yato… ― Musitó con fingido enfado.

La expresión provocó que el aludido sonriera al máximo. Como si lo estuviesen felicitando en grande. De la nada, una bolsa de papel café invadió su visión.

― ¿Qué es…? ― Pidió, sosteniendo dicha bolsa en sus manos.

La chica castaña se lo tendía, aun sin mirarlo directamente. Como ya no agregó más, Yato se dispuso a abrirla y averiguar el contenido de la misma.

― Debido a tu _chistecito_ , la premiación no terminó… ― Empezó a decir, inspeccionando de reojo las acciones de su mejor amigo; el cual parecía sorprendido y confundido por lo que ahora sostenía.

Una pequeña casa.

No. Un pequeño santuario tallado en madera.

Y no sólo eso, también se visualizaba el nombre de él arriba de lo que sería la puerta.

Como muy pocas veces, se quedó mudo.

―… No es un trofeo… y como verás tampoco está bañado en oro o pintura dorada, como sea… ― La chica de la nada se empezó a sentir bastante acalorada y las palabras le salían algo arrastradas. Sus mejillas visiblemente coloradas. ―… Sólo, sólo quería hacer algo lindo por ti… a pesar de todo… te lo mereces, y… ―

Ya no pudo continuar con su discurso, porque Yato la atrajo hacia sí en un afectuoso abrazo. A pesar de que le dolía todo el cuerpo, quería demostrarle a esa maravillosa chica lo agradecido que estaba, no sólo por el gesto, sino por haber aparecido en su vida.

 _El mejor premio para Yato, era ella, Iki Hiyori._

― Gracias… ― La apretó más contra sí. ―… Sé que soy un _fiasco,_ pero… gracias por estar aquí Hiyori ― Confesó, enterrando su cara en los largos y castaños cabellos de ella.

Ella estaba un poco _shockeada_ , pero luego de oír aquello, su mirada se suavizó y correspondió el tacto.

Dejó de pensar en el dolor de las astillas clavadas en sus manos, por haber hecho aquel detalle; después de recibir aquel abrazo, todo ese dolor y la vergüenza de la noche anterior, lo valían.

Él lo valía todo.

 **N/A:** ¡Qué pena! Un año, y esta historia apenas lleva tres capítulos, en verdad lo siento, no sé por qué al principio tenía tantas ideas y estaba muy emocionada, pero de pronto todo se esfumó y justo ando recuperando todo eso para poder actualizar. ¡De poco a poquito, pero hay la llevo señores! Jejeje.

Espero hayan tenido una agradable lectura.

¡Hasta la próxima!

¡Saludos enormes!

 **GEMITHA0208**

 _ **Agosto 08 del 2018**_


End file.
